


[Podfic] I want to fuck an extraterrestrial

by wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Craiglist, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: No, that's not a typo. I really do desire to fuck an extraterrestrial. I want to have intense sexual intercourse with a non-worldly being--a Casual Encounter of the Third Kind, if you will.





	[Podfic] I want to fuck an extraterrestrial

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I want to fuck an extraterrestrial](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/292443) by Unknown. 



> During fall semester, my roommates and I were discussing whether there was a word like "furry" to mean you like to have sex with aliens. There's xenophilia, but ehhh. I tried to google it and didn't find an answer, but there were quite a few interesting results. Including this craigslist ad.
> 
> I promised myself that as a reward for getting through 2016 I would record this, and so I spent the last couple seconds of the year emailing it to my roommates, because if I had to listen to this, so do they.
> 
> I consider this my finest work. Nothing I ever record will be as good as this. So enjoy!

**Download or Stream on Dropbox** : [MP3](https://goo.gl/MVNm9F) (4 MB)

**Length** : 00:09:11

**Stream** :


End file.
